Sempiternal
by Luna the Katana Kachi
Summary: "Something... Something must rise to break this cycle of death and destruction.. And I think that something is you." - In a world torn by grief and strife, Naruto grows up knowing the love of a mother. A mother that had lost it all, but her children. "Walk carefully and carry a big gun." Modern-ish!Naruto Feminine!Naruto EventualGodlike!Naruto NaruXFemNaruXKushinaX? Uzumakicest
1. Prologue

**Sempiternal**

 **Act Zero:**

 **?**

 **Chapter Zero:**

 **Prologue**

 **AN: Well hey there. I'm not going to give you any details for why I was absent for so long, instead I'm going to simply lay out what this story is _semi_ about.**

 **This story is being written after reading a story by Piro-san named 'Pretty!' (I recommend you check it out). This story, while drawing inspiration from there and another story, will be only like 'Pretty!' in the sense of that Naruto will be _super_ feminine. I'm talking 'mistake you for a girl (an uber adorable/beautiful girl)' feminine.**

 **Enough of that, to the story!**

 **KEY**

"Hey." - Normal Speech

' _Hi._ ' - Normal Thought

" **Yao.** " - Deity or Similarly Powered Being Speech

' _ **Yosh!**_ ' - Deity or Similarly Powered Being Speech

 **CHAPTER START**

Our story takes place in a world of turmoil and strife. Where everyday beings are forced to make decisions that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. This world, or what was known of it, was called Anglosia and was home to four races of humanoid races, with more being speculated to exist. The first and most prominent is, obviously, the human race. The second was the Hebi- or the Snake- people. The third were the Inu- or the Dog- people. Fourth were the bloodsuckers- or vampire- race. Each race had its own way of thinking the land of Anglosia should be run and thought that the land would be better off without the other three races.

The Humans were, by far, the most harassed and attacked by all three of the races. It was rather simple; the humans didn't have magic, or in the case of the Hebi, technology. What they did have, however, was ingenuity along with resourcefulness from being the underdogs for so long.

The Hebi stood atop a pillar of technological advancements. What they lacked in magic(That isn't to say they couldn't use it), they made up for in spades with their machines of war. How they came to this technological position wasn't clear to the other races, but they were all working fast to bring themselves up to par.

The Inu could, quite possibly, be the closest to the humans if only for the fact that they had to utilize cunning to stay a competitor in the wars that were waged. But where the Vampires had magic and the ability to turn humans to thralls and where the Hebi had the technology to move mountains, the Inu royalty had the loyalty of their people, almost unanimously. This cohesion afforded the Inu race to press the boundaries of their comfort zone much more effectively, without worries from the general populace. They also had the ability to summon their fallen from the afterlife, to aid them on the battlefield in the form of a wolf.

And finally, the vampires. The vampires could, almost, be considered the top dogs in the wars. They had the magic, the numbers, and the sheer tactics that weighed all the odds into their favor. But, one of the most severe weaknesses of the vampire race was that they required the life-essence of another race, normally human.

Our story starts near a village on the outskirts of human territory. The village itself was nameless, having been established by a band of farmers when their previous home had been looted and overrun by the Hebi forces. This band of farmers had petitioned the area's head of government, a landholder by the name Lord Hayana Ito, for the land to be granted to them to lease. Ito, being a rather good-natured lord, had granted them the land after being told of their happenings. The villagers, having been granted this right, began construction of their town within the month of the leasing. Despite the fact that their village was currently on the edge of an unexplored mass of forest, the villagers felt they had nothing to fear as they were far away from the front lines of the war. Of course, they would aid in the war effort, sending those that were willing to fight off to fight and those that weren't to the fields to grow grain, barley, and flax. Things that were needed to support a campaign against Human Kind's enemies.

In this village, on a dark and rainy night started a chain of events that would shake the very foundations of everything that the factions of this world knew and held belief in: from their deities to their very families for some.

 **XXXXXX**

 _During that night_

 _Deep Forest_

"Inari preserve me..." muttered a woman that seemed to be in her early to mid twenties. She had long and maroon hair. The hair almost reached to her rump and the coloring was similar to that of blood. Her face was almost that to where you'd think she was beauty made form. However between her supple lips and attractive features, that was the primary thought on most male and some female minds when they saw her.

Her beauty and hair weren't the most striking features about her though. It was her eyes; they were slitted! Almost like that of a fox. This sentiment could easily be re-enforced by the pair of fox ears that rest atop her head and the six, flowing tails that followed behind her as she ran through the forest that was to the west of the nameless village. The final striking feature was the fact that she was pregnant; very, very pregnant. From what could be estimated, she was either eight or nine months along. Either way, she'd end up giving birth sooner rather then later. Something that weighed on the mother-to-be's mind as she ran from whence she came.

Soon enough she had reached the exit of the forest. Almost as soon as she had left the forest, she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her assailants wouldn't pursue her this far. It was now that she had to find shelter for her and her unborn child. She could tell it was about to start raining. She began to wander, traveling in the general direction of 'away from the forest'. She traveled like this for about fifteen minutes, when it started to sprinkle.

"Damn it Kushina.. We need to find a place to-.. Oh." The now dubbed Kushina was still muttering to herself, but in doing so she had realized she could smell a foreign scent. One that normal, human noses couldn't pick up- but Kushina was far from human. It was the scent of other beings. Not her kind, but a different kind -.. ' _Humans! Yes, that's it!_ ' She thought to herself with another sigh of relief. She'd find shelter there, utilizing a illusion she knew. It would mask the tails, ears, anything that was not human about her. This included her scent, just in case anything that was animal and had protective instincts was there.

With her mind set up, she ran through the steps to activate the illusion as she began to run towards the village. She also formulated a plan as to how she was going to get into the village and have a room to sleep in. Once she had reached the outskirts of the small hamlet, she smeared some mud on her face and utilized further illusions to make her face bruised where the mud wasn't. She wanted to make it seem as if she had been taken by bandits or something of the sort, beaten and possibly sexually assaulted. Whilst she wouldn't outright say that she was raped, out of respect for those that had been, she would let the villagers make assumptions.. That is, if they were willing to help her.

As it turns out, when she pounded on the first door she came across, a middle aged man halfway opened the door, peering out to Kushina.

"Wha-" The man started before Kushina cut him off, bursting out into fake tears-.. Tears that were so perfected that it was impossible for a non-specialized person to realize they were fake.

"P-please! Hel-help me! Please! They killed him.. They killed my husband!" Kushina continued to fake sob as the man quickly said 'wait here' and went to wake up his wife.

After but a minute, the middle aged man returned with a woman that seemed to be just a few years older then the man. Once she witnessed Kushina, her eyes softened. Kushina, sensing the woman's presence, looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Please-.. Please, help me.." Kushina hiccuped, "They killed my.. they took him from me. They tried to.. they tried to take me away.. but.. I wouldn't let them.."

The woman nodded to her husband before the door was unlatched and pulled all the way open.

"Come on in, sweetie.. We'll clean you up and tend to your injuries."

Kushina acted as if she was cautious when crossing the threshold of the door. She acted it out perfectly, as if she was terrified still. After entering the house, she was guided to a living area, where she was set down on a small seat. The woman left and then returned with a bucket of lukewarm water and a rag. She wet the rag and then moved close to Kushina.

"I'm just going to clean you up, alright sweetie?"

Kushina nodded her head slowly, her eyes darting around the room, still in her act. The woman gently brushed the mud from Kushina's face using the rag. After Kushina's face was cleaned, the woman almost gasped after she realized just how beautiful Kushina was. She knew what those 'bandits' would of done to her had they caught her. And it made her happy that she had made it here, especially with the fact she was pregnant.

Shaking herself from her musings, the woman sighed gently.

"My name is Hitari Kazaki.. May I get your name?"

Kushina, 'stirring' from her stupor, slowly and quietly said her name.

"Kushina Uzumaki..."

 **XXXXXX**

 _One month later..._

 _Unnamed Village_

It was one month in Kushina's stay in the house of Mo and Hitari Kazaki. During that month, Kushina slowly but surely opened up to the duo. She had, after a little subtle prying, discerned that the pair had wed because of not only their love for each other, but for the other's ideals. As it turns out, the Kazaki's, whilst not holding love for the races that weren't human, did not hold contempt for them. The only one they were disgusted by was the Hebi and simply because they pillaged the countryside, murdering all they came across.

It was armed with this knowledge that Kushina came clean to them. Told them that she was a kitsune, a race that had yet to of been encountered. She told them that they hailed from a land to the west, in the forest.

It was in this land of the kitsunes that her elder brother was to take the throne. She supported him whole-heartedly and had been there when he was being walked through the process of the coronation.

It was on the night before the coronation that a coup happened. One that ended with her elder siblings dead and her 'mate' taking the side of the coup instigators, the supporters of Kushina's uncle for taking the throne. Their reasoning behind this being that the current possibilities for taking the throne of the Kitsune people were too young and inexperienced. It was when her elder brother, Kurama, said 'go to hell' to one of the proposers of a regency that the coup began to be plotted.

This coup led to Kushina fleeing from the capital of the Kitsune people and to where she was at present day.

She didn't really know why she trusted them, but she did. And her trust was well placed, because instead of acting out in spite, they simply smiled at her and said that they understood her reasoning.

 **XXXXXXX**

"..-ush Kushina, push!"

"OOOH GOD I'M TRYING!" Kushina's voice cried out.

As all pregnancies go, there comes a time when the mother-to-be has to become a mother entirely. That time had finally come for Kushina. And as such, she was giving birth to her children. Plural. She was having twins.

"OH SWEET INARI IT HURRRRTS!"

"You're almost there, Kushina, push just a little harder!"

"AHHHH!" And with that, the first of the twins had escaped their mother's body. But there was still one more to go. And go they went. With one final heaving cry of exertion, the second, younger twin was scooped up from Kushina's lower region. They were tended to, cleaned up before they were shown to Kushina.

"Here they are, Kushina.. A boy and a girl. What do you want to name them?"

"N-Naruto and.. Mito.." came Kushina's haggard, tired reply. Despite her obvious exhaustion, Kushina reached out to take them into her arms. She smiled down at the twins as they were soothed by her presence.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Five years later,_

 _Age of Twins: 5 Years..._

 _Unnamed Village_

As it turns out, the twins very much similar. At least, in mentality. They were both rather reserved and quite lady-like, despite the fact Naruto was male. The lady-like part most likely came from the point that Kushina had been instilling into Naruto's head.

' _Use whatever means necessary to ensure the survival of you and yours._ '

It was with a mentality of that and ' _family comes first_ ' that Naruto grew up with. Now, some may wonder why young Naruto might need to 'use whatever means necessary' and what it meant to him. What it meant to him, and by extension his mother, was that he was girly. No, girly isn't the right word. He was _adorably beautiful_. With his blond hair that reached to his lower back, pouty lips, long eyelashes, and deep, cerulean eyes that could quite possibly make the oceans jealous, Naruto was most definitely going to be a very feminine boy throughout his life. And if Kushina hadn't know he was a boy from the moment he was born, she would of sworn he was the most beautiful little girl that she'd ever seen. That, of course, isn't to say Mito was anything to scoff at on the adorable scale.

And on that note, Mito, while she was being instilled with the same ideology by their mother, struggled with confidence. She felt that she wasn't' _pretty enough_ ' which was quite the strange perspective coming from a five year old. But it all made sense whenever you heard a villager talking about the pair whenever they ventured from their home or returned to it after a long day training with their mother. They would say things that they thought the twins couldn't hear. Things like 'Naruto would make such a lovely girl.' Very rarely was Mito mentioned in their conversations. Which, to some, could be considered strange. Very much so, considering that Mito looked very much like her mother, with long, luscious red hair. Her facial makeup could almost be considered to be a carbon copy of Kushina. And Kushina was a gorgeous woman, so it stood to reason that Mito would grow to be just as beautiful.

But despite Mito's lack of admiration by the villagers of their humble hamlet, she never blamed her elder brother. Instead, she admired him. To her, he was everything that she needed to feel safe. Despite Naruto's innate kind and demure demeanor, whenever it came to Mito he grew very protective. More then Kushina could be at times.

Kushina had to, despite her royal upbringing, begin to do menial labor. This was both to produce food for her children and to aid in keeping their identities secret. Despite her willingness to till the land, she found herself far more suited to weaving the wool and flax the farmers grew into usable products, such as linen and yarn.

All in all, the life for the Uzumakis was decent. At least, for now..

 **XXXXXX**

 _Three years later;  
Age of Twins: 8 Years..._

 _Unnamed Village_

Naruto was tossing and turning as he slept during one night. It was not simply not resting good; he was having a nightmare- one that was very, _very_ real to him at that...

 **XXXXXX**

It was raining, almost as if the heavens were weeping. Weeping, but over what..? That was the thought on Naruto's mind as he walked towards.. what seemed to be nothing. And that was the best way to describe the young kitsune's surroundings. It was completely blank, devoid of anything but the rain as it fell from above Naruto. After walking for a while, he began to see the void flash, but he continued to walk. As he walked, the scenery gradually shifted. Shifted from what was simply nothing with rain to a battleground. It was still raining, but as Naruto passed by a small rain puddle, he gazed into it, looking at his reflection. What he saw wasn't him. He saw a woman that resembled him... From the long blond hair to the facial features. But what he saw that made him think it wasn't him was the reflection's eyes and these.. ears atop her head. They were a shade of orange that was suspiciously close to yellow and didn't clash terribly with the woman's hair. Now, for her eyes, they were heterochromic, with the left being amethyst and the right being a deep, almost blood red. They were both slitted and filled with pain. The pain of loss. Loss, but what was lost? _What_?

That question would haunt Naruto for the rest of the dream.

Naruto moved away from the puddle continuing on his walk, the image of the woman permeating his mind. It was all he could think of as he walked towards, once again, an unknown destination. As he neared what seemed to be the end of the battlefield, he suddenly felt himself go through ice-cold water. He closed his eyes instinctively and when he opened them, he saw himself in a city A city where there were people with the ears and the slitted eyes like the woman in the reflection. What he also noticed was that there was a crowd gathering around something and that his body was moving there on its own accord.

Soon enough, he reached the crowd. After reaching the crowd, he began to shove his way through the crowd, the people giving off minor disapproval's before he reached the front of the crowd. What he saw drilled him to the core.

It was his mother and sister in shackles, being escorted to what seemed to be an execution stand. His sister seemed to be around twelve to fourteen. They both seemed beaten and abused and they were in tattered clothing. They also seemed malnourished. And what drilled him even harder was the fact that he wasn't there with them. This sent his mind reeling. Had he died before them?

The crowd began to cheer as the duo were set up on the block. A person that seemed to look somewhat similar to his mother began to speak loudly.

"Quiet, quiet! Now, as you all know, the traitor known as Kushina Uzumaki, wanted in relation to the murder of her elder brother, the once heir to the throne of _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ has been tried and sentenced to death, along with all of her offspring, barring one. The one that brought the traitor to law. A shining bastion of hope for his fallen uncle and aunt. And the one to execute the traitor and his bastard sister!"

The crowd began to roar in approval as that woman he saw as his reflection came from the gatehouse once more. Only this time, she carried a sword upon her hip. She approached the stand.

His question of 'was he dead' was finally answered when that woman from the reflection began to raise her sword. He heard a small whisper from his sister, one that made it all click into place.

"Onii-sama..."

Then, the blade swung down onto Mito's neck.

As soon as the blade had cleaved Naruto's sister's head from her shoulders, the entire scene changed to what seemed to be a flat area, similar to a plain. And then, another woman appeared. This woman, however, was not an older Naruto. Instead, she was a woman with snow white hair, pale eyes and what seemed to be horns atop her head. She examined Naruto for what seemed to be eternity before she nodded.

"You will do..." She didn't move her lips but Naruto heard her clear as if she had spoken. She then waved her hand at him..

 **XXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. It was morning time and he could smell what seemed to be breakfast being cooked. He shook his head, trying to clear what he was going to call a bad dream from it. He spent a few minutes of resting there, trying to gather his thoughts after that dream.

' _Just.. just what was that..? It felt so real.._ ' Naruto thought to himself with a pouty frown upon his lips. ' _..I'm not going to mention this to Kaa-chan and Mito.._ '

It was with those thoughts along with others weighing on his psyche that he climbed from his bed and began to walk towards the door. That is, until a similarly sized hand gripped Naruto's wrist from his bed. Naruto turned his gaze towards the bed, a perking of his eyebrow occurring before he let loose with a small sigh.

Gripping onto Naruto's wrist was a still waking up Mito, her amethyst eyes gazing at Naruto and her lips pouted up. "Onii-chan.." She spoke in her normal, very soft and dulcet toned voice. Naruto gave Mito a soft smile, knowing exactly what she wanted. He came back to the bed, crawled into it and laid aside his younger sister.

This time, however, Mito nestled herself against her feminine brother, laying her head upon his chest. Naruto simply took his hand and began to run it through Mito's hair idly.

He truly didn't know what summoned that dream and if it was a sign of events to come. The eight year old let out a small sigh of frustration as he began to think on the dream again, which didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

"Onii-chan... Are you okay..?" She questioned in that very soft, almost like a whisper, tone. Naruto looked down to Mito, his gaze having been at the ceiling. He gave a half smile to her, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess... I just had a bad dream."

Mito nodded her head against Naruto's chest.

"Onii-chan, daisuki.."

"Daisuki, imōto."

Unbeknownst to the duo, their mother was looking in on them with a soft smile upon her face.


	2. Childhood Issues

**Sempiternal**

 **Act One:**

 **Childhood**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Childhood Issues**

 **CHAPTER START**

" _Give up? It's the duty of every mother to do away with those that bring harm to their children!" - Kushina Uzumaki_

It had been ten years since the twins were birthed into the small village. Ten years since the siblings' mother had been ousted from her own lands, something the pair still had not been told very much about. ' _I'll tell you when you're older_ ' the age old parent excuse was given every-time one, the other, or they both inquired about it. But that excuse wasn't just used on that. The twins _had_ noticed somethings that weren't normal about them. They could see, smell, and hear far better then other kids in the hamlet. They could learn far faster then the other children could- be it bookwork or learning a trade. But Kushina utilized that saying whenever they asked about it, much to the twins' annoyance. But that was the only major annoyance the twins had. Other then that, they had just about everything a pair of children living in a no-name village could ask for.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _Age of Twins: 10 years_

 _Unnamed Village_

Kushina was watching her offspring sleep, a frown marring the beautiful face she possessed. She had many thoughts swirling in her head on this evening, the most saddening of them was of her kids' legacy and what would happen when she told them of it. She knew they had the right to know but what might occur if they didn't take it well? After all, Mito was fragile already- between her lack of confidence and her necessity of Naruto, Kushina didn't have much faith in that her daughter would take it very well.

However, the matriarch of the Uzumaki family knew. She knew that the longer she hid the truth from her children the worse the outcome would be. What she didn't know was just how the truth would come out and just how horrid it would be.

Kushina shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her head. She walked into the bedroom of the twins before kneeling next to them. She brushed Naruto's hair from his face gently, her lips curving into a small smile. "I won't let anything tear this family apart.. I swear it." was the whisper that escaped her throat before she gently pressed her lips against her eldest's forehead. She then stood, walking from the room.

What she didn't know was that Naruto's cerulean eyes opened, watching her exit the bedroom.

' _Kaa-san.._ '

 **XXXXXX**

Morning rapidly approached for the Uzumaki family. Quicker then Mito would of liked. She was currently tangled up with her twin in their bed. She couldn't sleep unless she was with her brother. Despite their growing age, Kushina couldn't bring herself to stop the duo from sleeping in the same bed. Naruto was, for one, too protective of his sister for him to do anything that might be even considered inappropriate; even if Kushina wanted to think that Naruto was going to do something of the sort, she couldn't envision it- Naruto was simply too feminine! So, despite the two's opposite genders and such, Kushina decided to let them sleep in the same room and same bed for as long as they wished to.

Mito currently had her head against her brother's chest; she was listening to his heartbeat. The beating of his heart was what kept her calm through the nights and let her sleep so peacefully. She turned her gaze upwards when she heard a short yawn escape Naruto's mouth. As it turned out, he had been awake, simply watching her.

"Morning, onii-chan." Mito spoke with her normal tone - quiet and soft. Naruto gave Mito a small smile in return, his hand moving to brush through her long, red hair with a loving fashion. Let it be known that the duo were very close.

"Hai, good morning, Imōto." Naruto turned his gaze towards the wall across from their bed; specifically, the window. He noted the sun had just begun to make its way through the sky. The feminine Uzumaki let a slight sigh escape his full lips before he adjusted his gaze back to his younger sister. "Imōto, it is time for us to get up." Mito pouted at Naruto before she nodded her head against his chest. "Hai, onii-chan."

With that, Mito rose from Naruto's chest, allowing her brother to stand from the bed. Naruto found his clothing, a light blue shirt with a pair of jeans and appropriate undergarments before he left the room to go get dressed. Mito dressed similarly to her brother, but the only difference was that she had a red shirt.

Soon enough, both the twins were dressed and ready to go. They went to the living area, which was rather spartan. It had the necessities, a couch, a loveseat, and a small table. Other then that, it also had a small bookshelf.

Naruto took note of the lack of their mother in the kitchen. Normally she'd be preparing breakfast by now. He glanced to his sister, noticing that she had taken a seat on the couch. He shook his head to himself before he heard a muffled voice. He turned to the sound, noticing that it was coming from outside the house, just near the door. He frowned slightly, approaching said door. He stopped just shy of it, eavesdropping. Naruto gestured for his sister to come nearer when he heard the first sentence.

"You're sure, Mo-san?" That was his mother talking to Mo-oji-san, he hazarded. She had a worried tone, but there was this slight edge to her voice also.

"Hai, I am Kushina-chan.. The hunters have reported that they've seen figures from the deep forest.. Do you think-"

Naruto heard his mother cut him off, "I do. They've found me and my family." A sigh escaped what sounded like Mo.

"What will you do?"

"What I've always done... Protect my kids and if we must leave to do so, we will. I do not wish for harm to come upon them – or this village. You have done us much service by letting us stay here. I _refuse_ to allow that service go unpaid. Especially if the debt is unable to be paid due to the village not existing anymore.."

Naruto frowned to himself. The words didn't make much sense, and as he looked to his sister he could tell that they didn't make full sense to her either. Then it clicked in his head.

' _Kaa-san... has she been lying to us..?_ ' His thoughts were cut short when Kushina let loose with a sigh and it sounded like Mo had begun to walk away. Naruto nodded to his sister and she nodded back; they wouldn't confront her. Not yet.

Naruto and his sister moved to the couch. They sat themselves down upon it, awaiting their mother to come back into the house, which she did shortly after they sat. She gave them a moderately forced smile. What she said shortly afterwards restored Naruto's faith in his mother, no matter how little was lost.

"It is time for you to learn how to defend yourselves."

 **XXXXXX**

 _City of Inari_

In a dark room in the capital of the Kitsune Nation, a meeting was going on between avid supporters of the newest candidate for the throne ofKyuubi no Kitsune, the brother of the last Kyuubi.

"It is quite simple... We have let the final member of our late... _lord's_ family run free with her offspring for far too long. It is time for us to rectify this. Recently, the nation's scouts have come across a small village, one that the scouts noticed an illusion in. We have reason to believe that the sister of Kurama is here. Should we manage to capture her it would go far for us to solidify our ground here in Kitsune no Kuni. Not only will we be rewarded by Honshi-sama, we will also solidify our places in the history of the Kitsune... Now, are we all in agreement of our next step?"

A chorus of 'Hai' resounded around the room. However, one person in the room was anything but truthful in his 'yes'. This woman was rapidly thinking things over.

' _By Inari, I've got to get to Kushina-sama and warn her of these proceedings.. It's my duty as the nine-tailed retainer..._ '

"But Kashi-dono, when will this attack take place and who will it be done by?"

The now dubbed Kashi grinned.

"It will be done by my personal retinue and led by the nine-tailed retainer, Hitomi-dono, herself... As for when? It will occur within two days. I have had my troops ready to move for a week now."

' _Well, shit._ ' were Hitomi's thoughts.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Unnamed Village Outskirts_

Standing near a field of grain were the familiar figures of Kushina, Naruto, and Mito. Kushina was standing behind the two, instructing them on how to form a proper fighting stance. Despite the two's apparent meekness, they still seemed to be naturals for combat, as it only took Kushina several minutes for them to come into their stances. A stance that was basic, nothing that would serve them a major use in the real world – but it would help them in training.

"Now then, sochi, musume. I'm going to be teaching you how to throw, deflect, and block a simple blow. While I'm teaching you, you will not refer to me a kaa-chan or kaa-san. I am your sensei, and I will treat you as my students. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei." replied Naruto for the two of them after they shared a short look. Kushina nodded her head before she stepped forwards, adjusting Naruto's stance somewhat. She moved his arm backwards slightly, removing any over-extension he had, before she slid his feet apart marginally more.

"This stance was taught to me by my parents, your grandparents. It has very little practical use, but will enable me to slowly graduate you to further, more complex and much more useful stances and forms. Questions?"

They both shook their heads in the negative.

"Then let's get started. Mito, I want you to stand opposite of Naruto. Naruto, once she does this, I want you to throw a very slow punch at her. Make sure she can watch you throw it- by extension me. Stop before you hit her, for now, at least."

Naruto glanced at his mother. He didn't like this one bit! He would have to strike his sister in the future?

"Hai kaa-sa-..." His words died in his throat when he noticed the look he got. "Sensei." He corrected himself rather quickly! With that done, his lips curled in a small pout before he very slowly threw a punch. As he threw it, Kushina examined the punch slowly, letting the swing go all the way through.

"Mito, did you see what he did wrong?"

"N-no, sensei."

Kushina nodded her head; she didn't expect them to be able to pick up on the mistakes they made. Not yet, at least.

"Naruto, you spent too long on the wind up. You overextended yourself and finally you went for a punch to the face. While many fighting styles might have you doing this regularly, the one I plan to teach you will have you throwing kicks and elbows to the head and palm thrusts to the face, specifically the nose in most cases. Punches are reserved for the body mainly, especially key points. That is not to say that you shouldn't punch someone in the face. If you don't want to kill or maim them, but need to get a point across, the punch works very well. But it is not the primary focus!"

Naruto and his sister nodded their heads, soaking up as much information as possible.

"Again!"

"Hai, sensei!"

 **XXXXXX**

 _Two days later..._

 _Unknown Location, Deep Forest Outskirts, Kitsune no Kuni..._

 _Nighttime..._

"Are we ready to move out, Kashi-sama?"

"Hai, you are. The Nine-tailed Retainer should be arriving shortly. You will follow her orders to the tee.. But if you suspect her of allowing her relation to the target get in the way of her commanding, you will assume control. The retainer, however, is not to be killed or even harmed by our hands, unless she turns on us."

"Hai, Kashi-sama."

Just as Kashi made to leave, the retainer known as Hitomi came approaching, in battle dress. She was donning a completely red outfit, her chest being covered in a mesh armor of sorts, over an undershirt. She had on forearm protectors, shinguards, and was overall ready for full on combat.

"I see you came prepared, Hitomi-dono." Kashi spoke to Hitomi, who simply nodded. "Well, I shall allow you to get to your job. I expect you moving out within the next hour."

"Hai..."

' _Kushina-sama... I can only hope that I will be strong enough to buy you time to escape._ '

 **XXXXXX**

 _Unnamed Village, Lands of Landholder Hayana Ito, Human Race Territory_

 _Nighttime_

It was two days since the twins had begun to learn to defend themselves. Two days since they had learned that their mother was hiding something from them. The siblings had yet to confront her about it. They figured that she had a good enough reason behind it. They'd trust her.. For now.

Naruto was lying in bed next to Mito, his dainty chest slowly moving up and down. He was currently thinking, thinking hard at that.

' _I've had this bad feeling for the past two days.. And that dream is back. I wonder.. Is this what they call anxiety? No... It's not of my own. I've felt anxious before. It's..._ ' Once again, Naruto's thoughts were cut off by his mother running in the room. She rushed over to her children, a frown on her face.

"Sochi, musume, we must go!"

Mito raised her head from her brothers chest, peering at Kushina with tiredness in her eyes. "Huh..? Go where, kaa-chan?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Naruto watched his mother stiffen and glare at the window.

"There's no time to explain, we need to go!"

As she said this to her kids, off in the distance she could sense them. They were all around the village... Twenty, maybe twenty-five. They all seemed to be six or seven tailed in strength..

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck... This isn't good.._ ' She repeated that mantra in her head multiple times as she continued to urge her children after they got from the bed. The twins were in their sleeping attire when they left the house. Kushina pulsed her yōkai through the door, making the twins' hairs stand on end. They could sense the energy as well as see it. A red sheen took over the door before it went into the house.

It was then that they began to flee, Naruto's mind running a mile a minute.

' _It's clear we're under attack.. But by who? Are they after the village..? No, it wouldn't make sense. We're far from the front lines.. That could only mean they're after someone in the village... Mo-oji-san? No... Then who..?_ '

His thoughts were, once more, cut short by an explosion behind them.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned softly, mainly to himself. He did, however, get an answer from his mother. "It was our house.. But we need to keep movi-" Kushina was cut off by a figure appearing in front of the trio, along with two on each side of them. The figure was easily discerned by the Kushina, along with the twins. Their superior eyesight applied to the dark also.

' _Tails...? Is this an Inu?_ ' was the thought that shot through the siblings' heads.

The tails were the only distinguishable feature on the figure. Other then that, it had full armor on, along with a face mask.

"Ahaha... Kushina Uzumaki.. I figured as much. I suppose I can't get you to come peacefully, now can I?" The voice was masculine.

Naruto watched as his mother snarled at the now confirmed male.

"Go to hell!" She declared. "You're not going to take me and my kids!"

The figure seemed to take amusement to that.

"You don't seem to understand this situation. Even if you could best us all here, we have far more waiting for the signal. Either you come peacefully and you're given a fair trial or we can kill you and your _bastard_ offspring here." The way that the male assailant said bastard had Naruto's hairs stand on edge. His mid was processing the words. ' _Trial? What? They're after us?_ '

"K-kaa-chan?" Mito muttered as she clutched Naruto's hand tightly. She was scared to death, which made Naruto's heart ache. He wanted to be able to protect her, but in this situation, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"I'll accept your offer..." The figure seemed to loosen up slightly before Kushina's next words were spoken. "when you're in _hell._ "

Kushina blurred from existence. The next thing any of the assailants knew, their leader was on the ground, his throat torn from his neck. Standing in front of him was a Kushina with all six of her tails out, along with her ears. Her violet eyes slitted and her nails elongated. Her voice came out gravelly, almost as if she'd been a smoker for years.

" **I'll give you all one chance... Leave and return to your dog of a master... Or I'll kick all yours asses from here to Inari-shi, dattebane!** "

The six figures shared one look before two of them fled the scene to gather support while the other four engaged Kushina.

In the meanwhile, Naruto had forced his sister a distance away, near enough that their mother could help them, but far enough away that they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. His eyes couldn't help but keep flicking to the dead person and his mother.

' _Kaa-san is a... she's a Inu.. No, Inu don't have multiple tails.. What is she then?_ '

He squeezed his sister's hand tightly, trying to give her comfort as they watched their mother do battle with four people.

' _Please... Be safe, kaa-san.._ '

 **XXXXXX**

Hitomi was not very happy with what was currently happening. She had, once upon a time, been the loyal retainer of the entire Uzumaki clan. And now, here she was, attacking the last remnants of it. It didn't sit right with her. Not in the slightest. She knew what she had to do- what had to be done to right her psyche.

"Hitomi-sama, we've located the target!"

Her head snapped towards the rapidly approaching member of her strike-crew.

"Take me there."

Oh yes... She planned to continue being a loyal retainer to her rightful clan. Even if she was branded a traitor to the domain.

 **XXXXXX**

' _I've got to win this... Even if it costs me my life, my kids... They've got to get out of here. I've got to end this in five minutes, otherwise_ _Zaroiyaru no shukufuku(_ _ **Blessing of the Divine)**_ _will wear off and I'll be left with only my standard attacks..._ '

Kushina was dodging and weaving through attacks with quite a bit of ease. As she dodged and weaved, she knew she had to finish quickly. And thus, when an opportunity posed itself in the form of two of her attackers getting too close to each other, she took it. As soon as one of them went to slice at her with his blade, she caught his wrist after guiding the blade away from her. She then snapped his wrist as easily as a twig, before taking the wakizashi from him, and slicing it across his face, destroying the cloth mask, along with most of his head. But she didn't stop there, she then stepped forwards, the other opponent having stopped for a split second after their comrade had died. This split second was all she needed.

After she had stepped forwards, she drove the blade through the assailant's gut, twisting it viciously before she elbowed him in the temple area, knocking him to the ground. What she didn't expect, however, was the hissing that she heard to her immediate right.

' _Explosive tag!? HE WAS RIGGED!_ ' She thought as she tried to escape the blast radius, but was simply too late. She was thrown quite the distance away, her body ragdolling across the ground.

Mito cried out as she watched her mother get thrown.

"Kaa-san!" She shouted before rushing towards her, Naruto close behind her. However, neither of them got far. Naruto watched as Mito took a shuriken to the back. She fell to the ground with a yelp and then Naruto took a blade through the stomach.

He took in a sharp breath of air, the pain unreal to him. He fell to the ground as soon as the blade was removed from him, his blood gushing from the wound.

' _Is.. is this the end, then? I..Imōto... Kaa-chan... I'm..._ '

' _ **Don't tell me you're giving up already, Naruto.**_ '

Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head. He began to crawl forwards, towards his younger sister. His ears rang and his vision began to blur. He managed to reach her, his tears dripping from his face as he noticed the pained look on her face. It wasn't the fact that he was dying... It's that his family was.

' _Please... Anyone... Let me help them. Let me.. let me save them..._ '

' _ **Is this what you want, young Naruto?**_ '

Naruto chose to respond to the voice, his thoughts beginning to become muddled and incoherient.

' _H..hai. Even if it costs... costs me my life..._ '

' _ **Then show the world the power of the Rabbit Goddess, only deity to once be mortal!**_ '

 **XXXXXX**

 **'** _Nonononononono!_ ' Kushina had heard her daughter's yelp. She didn't care that she had several broken ribs, she needed to protect her children. So she forced herself to stand, despite the massive pain.

"Give up, Kushina Uzumaki. Your kids may yet live. We have a medic."

Kushina gritted her teeth, tears spilling from her eyes. Not from pain, but from sorrow. And then, rage.

"Give up? It's the duty of every mother to do away with those that bring harm to their children!"

It was then that it hit them. An explosion of power from the once still Naruto. Kushina felt it, every single combat aware person in the area felt the power wave.

Slowly, Naruto stood from where he was. He walked over to his still alive sister, who simply had two shuriken in her back, on either side of her spine. He knelt down, gently removing the throwing stars from her back, despite her groans of protest in her unconscious state. His hands then glowed green and he simply healed the wounds shut. He then turned his gaze towards his mother, his eyes closed this entire time.

"You've done your duty, kaa-san... Let me take care of these... **_trash._** "

It was then that he opened his eyes. They were heterochromic, one amethyst, the other deep red. Kushina then took note of her son's tails. They were visible now. They meaning that he had ten. Which should be impossible! Only two beings had ever achieved ten tails of power in recorded kitsune history...

The attackers were standing there, in shock. They finally took control of themselves.

"He's just a kid! Doesn't matter that he has an illusion showing he has ten tails. Kill him!"

Kushina went to protect her son, but before she could, they were upon him.

Naruto stood there with his eyes closed as a katana was slashed at his head.

It never made it. Almost as soon as it neared him, Naruto snapped his eyes open, a fury in his eyes.

" _Anata no kami no mae ni yumi.(_ _ **Bow before your god.)**_ " A whisper escaped his lips before his would be killers were forced to their knees, the katana being caught by one of Naruto's tails. He took it from the tail that caught it, the four men that were on their knees unable to move.

"You who strike against my family, I sentence you to death... _Anata wa shigo no sekai no heiwa o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasu._ _ **(May you find peace in the afterlife.)**_

Naruto then executed the two men that were in front of him, the blade cleaving their heads from their shoulders. Their blood splashed onto Naruto's bare chest and face, his expression never changing from one of impassivity.

Naruto nodded to himself before he turned to his left, watching as Hitomi and her group approached him and his mother, who had forced herself to pick up Mito.

Kushina had her hand against her ribs, her breathing pained. She had long since run out of the blessing. She watched as her son turned her gaze towards what seemed to be a small kitsune task force, leading it was someone she really didn't expect.

"Hitomi..."

 **XXXXXX**

Hitomi had watched in shock as the child she had once thought dead rose from the ground and almost immediately dispatched four of the elite members of 'her' taskforce. She glanced around, noticing that she could easily do away with them, but the chances of one of them managing to kill her was too great. She needed to get the information to Kushina-sama before she was killed.

It was then that they approached the trio in the field.

As soon as those heterochromic eyes turned on the group of twelve, they all felt like they were being judged by something greater than them.

"Hitomi..."

The nine-tailed retainer heard the whisper, and a pained look crossed her face at the sight of her best friend and person she was sworn to protect in such a abysmal state.

Naruto opened his mouth, the words coming out commanding and powerful.

"If you wish to not suffer a fate similar to your comrades, retreat now. If you do, I shall see you in the afterlife."

Hitomi watched as her troops glanced to each other.

"Charge!" Came the order, but not from her.

As soon as the order was given, ten of the troops rushed forwards, the last two being Hitomi and her second in command for the operation.

The second in command watched in horror as his troops suddenly were beset by the child.

He weaved in and out of the ten kitsune, the katana he had in his dainty hands making quick work. A slice here and someone was disemboweled. Another slice there, someone was missing their arm.

Soon enough, it was just him and the final four people in the field. His mother, his sister, and the two unknown elements.

"Retreat if you so wish to live."

That was all it took for Hitomi's second in command to rout. He began to flee in the general direction of the deep forest.

Naruto nodded to himself, before he adjusted his gaze to the nine-tailed woman.

"Do you wish to perish on this day, then?"

To Naruto's slight surprise and Kushina immense shock, Hitomi fell to one knee, in a position of pure fealty.

"If that is the order of one of my lady's noble offspring, then hai, I do."

Naruto turned to Kushina for a moment, before he spoke again.

"You do not lie when you speak. What is your name?"

"Hitomi, my lord."

Naruto nodded to Kushina. "I leave this to you, kaa-san. I have overstepped my limits, and now I must rest."

With those words, the dainty Uzumaki male collasped. Kushina turned her gaze to Hitomi, who was still in a position of fealty.

"Hitomi, rise. I have no reason to doubt that you are still loyal... And with my son vouching for you, despite how strange this all is, I'm going to need your help..."


End file.
